Sexual Interrogation
by Taka The Lazy Guy
Summary: When someone does not tell you want you want to know, what do you do? Drive them to the brink of tears by denying them orgasm of course! IQ x White Mask


**Ayy Taka is back with more Rainbow 6 Siege bois. For those who never read my stories before may check out my profile.**

 **Review from Smashing the Smasher?:**

 **dogma92: Glad you liked it.**

* * *

 _IQ x White Mask_

A lone person was sitting in a small room with no window or anything, just two chairs and a table including the one he is sitting on. His wrist ache from the handcuff as he slowly debated his options. No doubt the organization that captured him was going to interrogate him for information. However, he had nothing to give since he was just a lowly grunt but he is not about to tell them that and make his life harder.

As he thought about it, He heard voices outside the door. "-got it. If i can't get anything out of him, Caveira can take over. I just simply want to test if it works."

The feminine voice said. There was a sigh and another feminine voice piped up, "I swear if this works, lots of people especially here will want videos." There was a chuckle before the door opened to reveal two woman.

A blonde woman stepped into the room before flashing the guy a sultry smile and waving away a Spanish looking woman. The door was closed and the woman sat down, "So you are the white mask guy that we captured. I'm IQ and yours?" He tempted to ignore her but since she was nice he decided to answer.

"Brian..." She smiled and nodded at him.

"Alright then, Brian. Here's what going to happen. I will ask you a few question and you answer truthfully." He remained silent and she took that as a sign to continue. "Okay first things first, why did your organization attacked Oregon?" She asked. He just looked at her and said nothing. IQ only smirked as she stretched and removed her vest slowly, her hand lingering on her breast longer than needed, She caught him staring and internally giggled.

"It's awfully hot in here don't you think?" She asked again as he fidgeted. "I...I guess so..." He mumbled as she leaned forward, her shirt loose and he could see her cleavage. He swallowed as he saw that she wasn't wearing any bra and her nipples were showing, blood slowly rushing to his groin. He quickly looked up and ar her. "So let me ask again, why did your organisation attack Oregon." She asked with a smile acting like her cleavage is not bare for him to see.

"I don't know... I'm just a grunt." He said as he tried his hardest not to eye her again. She stood up and walked over to him while keeping that smile of hers. "Now we both know that you know what's going on." She said as she stood behind him and wrapped her hands around him. "Do you ever wonder why this room does not have a one way mirror nor camera?" She whispered into his ear as her hand sneaked lower and lower until she touched the head of his dick and she chuckled.

"My my, I have not done anything yet and you are already hard." She said as she cupped his balls and leaned into him. he could feel her breast pressing against him as she fondled him. After a while of him trying not to moan, she removed her hand and turned the chair so that he is facing her. She removed her top before throwing it to the side and went to unzip his pants. His dick sprang out and she licked her lips before she wrapped a hand around it, stroking it slowly.

He grunted as she slowly picked up speed, her skillful hands working its way around his dick. She then added a second hand to the mix playing with the tip. He let out a moan as the pleasure was great.

"Are you ready to tell me yet?" She asked him. He barely heard that as he shook his head. "I don't know..." he managed to get out before he groaned as he felt pressure build up in his balls. His dick twitches and IQ noticed this before stopping altogether.

He whined before she silenced him by stripping the rest of her clothes. "Now now, can't have you cumming when it has only started and you wouldn't tell me what you want to know." She said as she removed her final piece of article. He saw her pussy and she played with her folds before opening them up for him to see. She slipped a finger in and moan at the feeling before removing it and walked over to him. She then climbed on top on him and position herself.

She then dropped on him and moan as she felt him fill her up. He moan at the tightness and she began to move, rocking slowly before it became bounces and her moan increased in volume. Because of his denial to cum from earlier, he found himself coming close again. But before he could reach the peak, she stopped and removed herself from him, instead stroking his dick slowly again.

"A-are you going to tell me now?" She asked for the fourth time as she tried to catch her breath. The pressure built up in him was threatening to burst but he could not as the pain of being denied over and over again was killing him. "W-we were told to capture and kill whoever is inside of that building! Please let me cum!" He almost shouted as she smiled, "Not so hard now is it? As a reward, I will let you cum." She then removed her hand and went to lick his twitching dick before sucking on the tip.

She then engulfed him and bobbed her head as he found himself reaching the edge. He cried out as he finally felt the relief of release and came in her mouth. She choked and swallowed as he shot ropes of cum into the back of her throat. After a minute has passed, He came down from his high as he felt his energy leave him. She licked his dick clean before patting his thigh and making sure nothing is out of the ordinary.

She looked out and saw that he was unconscious so she got up and left the room. At least she tried to because when she opened the door there was a crowd and five of them had their ears to the door. She stared at all of them and Mira pointed at the corner of her mouth. She licked it clean and smirked at her as if saying told you before going off to meet Director Six to report.

They stared at her as she left, "Is that legal?" one asked. A few murmurs of no was heard but one piped up, "We should start installing cameras inside." A lot of yes and agreed were heard and Mira face-palmed herself.

* * *

 **And that's that. This one is short because i just dived right into it as i had no idea what to write as a story. RR and i will see you guys next time.**


End file.
